


Bad Touch Scrooge: The Begnning

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Scrooge, who hasn't had sex in a long time gets a look at his "niece" Webby, I mean, REALLY looks at her before acting on forbidden urges that will lead him down a dark road of no return.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Bad Touch Scrooge: The Begnning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the "bad Touch Scrooge" aka Scrooge the molester, series. Also again I forgot to make it clear that webby is not actually his niece so just roll with it since we all know the family dynamic AND again how it started to how it ended, just roll with that too.

I have a pretty good bedroom in my manor. It's got a large bed, a large bathroom, and a terrific view of Duckburg. It's hard to find if you don't already know which door is mine, and at one end of the manor. I love it and my manor so much that I just can never seem to keep from bragging. So, from time to time, I give in to less than gentle hints, and let various members of my family sleep in other rooms I don't normally allow that to happen in. Some weeks ago, my housekeeper Beakley, Duckworth and the rest, said that they were going away for the weekend, possibly the week, leaving me to watch Webby. I hadn't seen a lot of Webby lately. When I would go look for her where I'd thought she'd be, she was usually somewhere else doing the things tween ducklings always do.

She was wearing her usual purple miniskirt with somewhat visible underwear underneath, purple vest, pink long-ish sleeved shirt and that pink bow along with her friendship bracelet on her eft wrist. She was white haired, her hair always hanging around her head. I didn't pay her much notice, yet. My first sight of her in a bathing suit, later that day, was a surprise though. The bathing suit wasn't very revealing. It was a one piece, and kind of conservative, but it did hug her little body like any bathing suit would, revealing the narrow waist, hips, firm round behind, and surprisingly budding breasts. I only gave her a passing notice, though. After all, she was a duckling, and my housekeeper's duckling at that. Besides, she mostly went off on her own, either into the study to learn more about me and my clan, or exploring the other rooms in the manor. There were few other rooms in my manor that she couldn't reach either on foot or by the vents, and she was always talking about someone or other artifact she had just discovered. She even would show me occasional drawings of what she'd found.

Since I was "on vacation", that meaning I didn't have to worry about anyone else but Webby, I was going to stay "on vacation" through the next weekend, when everyone would return begin the usual again. Webby asked to stay only in and around the manor until next weekend, saying she was having a lot of fun with her explorations. Her granny was a little concerned, but I was feeling magnanimous and agreed. We waved goodbye to them Sunday afternoon. Webby soon disappeared while I caught up on some work while the late afternoon sun streamed in from the nearby window. She came back surprisingly quick, and when Scrooge asked why, said that she wanted to spend some time with me. That surprised me a little. "I thought you wanted to explore more so you could play with what you find," Scrooge said. "Uncle Scrooge!" she cried, in protest. "I do not PLAY!" "Sorry," Scrooge said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not a toddler duckling, you know." "No, of course not lass," I grinned. 

It was warm at night lately, though, so it didn't really surprise me when Webby changed into a nightshirt long before bedtime. I was once young myself, after all, and had seen girls change into such things even then.. But Webby wasn't my daughter, and the little nightshirt she wore was kind of, well, short compared to back then. I couldn't help noticing her legs, or the small indentations of her budding nipples pushing against the fabric or even the hint of underwear I could see peeking out from below. But I was conscious of her age, and that she was my niece, and thus I didn't pay THAT much attention. Several times, though, when she moved or shifted on the couch while reading, my eyes were drawn to those duckling legs. And once, when she got up and went to a cupboard, she had to stand on her webbed toes bending forward to reach something. The hem of the nightshirt pulled up enough that I caught a brief glimpse of more of her underwear from behind.

I was a little shocked, though now that I thought of it, this one duck girl I'd been with when I was young often wore underwear under her nightshirt too. I quickly turned my eyes away. The last thing I wanted was for her to tell her granny I was peeping at her. The next morning, I got a real surprise. Webby put on a bathing suit, but not the one-piece conservative number she'd worn on the weekend. This was a two piece; the cups were like a sports bra or training bra of sorts that exposed the creamy developing curves of her breasts. The bottom appeared much smaller than the one piece though it may have been just the fact it was a two piece. That and it covered her buttocks nicely. "What happened to the pink one-piece suit?" Scrooge asked in surprise. "I wore that for two whole days," Webby said as if in surprise. "You don't expect me to wear the same suit forever do you?" "I guess not," Scrooge said. "It's a bit...revealing, isn't it?" "Uncle Scrooge!" Webby protested. "Don't think like when you were young. This is what I picked out, with....Lena and Violets help. Just don't tell my granny, ok? "Alright," Scrooge said.

Who could understand ladies anyway? One suit was plenty good for most duck males. Ladies, though, needed half a dozen. I tried not to look anywhere I shouldn't, reminding myself of her age, and that she was my niece, and finally went back to work in my small office in the manor. When I stopped for lunch, she was laying on a chair by the pool, all spread out, feathery skin glistening with suntan oil. I said hi. She said hi, and I went inside to eat noting that it must be more of Lenas doings with the suntan oil. All day Webby seemed to find some reason to be around me, and a number of times she bent over, either towards me, or away from me. It happened too often to be coincidental, but I still didn't think much of it. I figured she was just another tween having fun in her own way, possibly not realizing what she meant by what she was doing.. It was something they all did at her age I guessed. That evening Webby wore the same nightshirt, and even playfully sat on my lap once. I began to think she was carrying this teasing business a bit too far, but I didn't say anything. Not to mention she might not even know she's sending out this message of "teasing".

The next day was a different suit. The top looked even smaller than the on she'd worn previously but I wasn't sure. It could have been just that I wasn't used to seeing her in a two piece. The bottom was the same as before. Now I loved looking at pretty girls in small outfits, thanks to slowly becoming more modern about the lady's outfits of today through Goldie, seeing their nice firm behinds, when I got the rare chance to sneak a peek while adventuring or just being out and about for work reasons, but this was my niece. I didn't comment, though, and tried to keep telling myself that I had no business criticizing her, or looking at her for that matter. I spent a lot of time in my office that day. When I again broke for lunch, a bit earlier this time, she was laying out in the sun again, but this time she was topless. It was impossible not to say something.

"Webby, where's your top?" I demanded, trying to sound stern. "Oh! I'm sorry, Uncle Scrooge. I didn't think you'd go for lunch this soon. P-plus Lena and Violet taught me this, to tan better." "So what I'm early. Anyway, someone could see you." "But it's just us, remember? Everyone went off to take care of business." "Put your top on anyway," Scrooge ordered. Webby obeyed as I walked quickly up to grab a bite to eat. I felt myself hardening in my lower area, and fought to turn my mind to other things. Webby had one heck of a tween body. She was small, but man what developing curves! She even had a good set of budding breasts, too. No, no, no. I couldn't think like that!

I did my best to stay away from her, and to keep my eyes and mind off her. Webby stayed in that damn two piece until evening, when she changed into, another nightshirt, same color and another pair of pink and white cotton, underwear. Again, it was hard to criticize her, to say anything to her. Goldie had worn such things way back when. But Webby wasn't Goldie. I still didn't say anything, and pretended to ignore her as she made herself a snack, then sat down on the sofa beside me. The nightshirt seemed to be a little tight across her developing chest, but again, could've been the way she was sitting, and when she turned to one side, or raised her arm to run a hand through her head, the nightshirt seemed to "expose" more of the front of the developing breasts. Not to mention as she sat, it rode up a bit to reveal just a bit of her underwear crotch. To Webby, none of this registered as sexual things, just her being herself.

I took a deep breath and looked away, then looked back again, this time focusing my attention on her face. It was flushed, a little red, and anxious looking. She never looked at me, but licked her beak and swallowed often. She was breathing harder than she should be, and the way her nipples were pressing against the nightshirt was beginning to make me think it was more than the way she was sitting. That this was more than just casual flirting, more than just cock teasing. That she was really getting off on this, if it was the case. And damn it, so was I! I had a hard-on, and had to keep the book I was now reading low so she wouldn't notice it. I wanted to strip her and shove my penis into her virgin vagina. I wondered if she would tell her granny what I'd done if I fucked her.

I wanted her bad now. I didn't care that she was my niece any more. All I cared about was whether I could get away with it, whether I could pleasure her young body out and not wind up in jail and without a family. Unknown by me was that my actions tonight would lead me down a dark road from which there would be no return. Not to mention the fact that I could have sworn Webby wanted me to do "something," was obvious and making me crazy. I couldn't just grab Webby. But I could play the game back at her. When Webby got up and went into the kitchen, I waited a few moments and followed. Webby was making some juice. "Well, that's just what I was looking for," I said. "I could make you some," Webby said, face still flushed, unaware of the signals she was giving off. "Sure. Would you?"

I grabbed a cup and went over to Webby, standing behind her. My penis had settled down some, and was only semi- hard now. I leaned over Webby as she made juice for me. When she'd finished stirring, I leaned over to pick it up, casually pressing myself into her ass, giving it just a little grinding motion before picking up the cup and walking away. I was rock hard by the time I passed out of the kitchen. I sat down, making sure to cover my lap. Webby was still in the kitchen, her back turned to me. The back of her neck was red. It took Webby quite a while to make her juice and come away from the counter. When she did, she sat down at the table in front of the picture window, and not on the sofa with me.

After a few minutes wait for my penis to soften, I got up and walked over to the table myself, then sat down too. I talked to Webby casually about what I'd been working on, asking her if she'd had any input to give even if I didn't use any of it. Webby didn't look up, except for quick, darting glances, and her face remained flushed. Then finally Webby said that she was going to bed. I nodded, saying I was going soon too. I kind of pushed my chair back and around from the table as Webby got up. When she passed, I caught her wrist and pulled her onto my lap, laughing like it was just a friendly kind of thing. Webby squirmed a little, but made no real effort to pull away. I had my arm around her waist and she was leaning back just a bit, her thighs held tightly together.

"Tell me, Webby, do you have a boyfriend yet?" I asked. She blushed but shook her head no. "Why not? A pretty wee girl like you should have a boyfriend." "I uh, I...I'm kind of...shy around boys actually, at least boys that aren't Huey Dewey or Louie." "You are. Why?" "I dunno," Webby gulped. "You want a boyfriend?" Scrooge asked. "I dunno," Webby said, looking away. "Well, if you don't have a boyfriend, I guess you're a virgin then," I said teasingly. Webbys face turned a deep shade of red. "Never been kissed, huh?" I asked, smiling. "I have too been kissed," she said. "Really?" I said, wondering what kind of kissing it was. "Yes." Webby said, very sure. "Anything else?" I teased. "No, just those goodnight  
kisses from Granny," she said. Webbys voice was very tight though, and she was as tense as a statue. My left arm wrapped around her waist, my hand going to her belly, stroking softly. My right hand was on her leg, stroking that casually. I moved my right up to her face, caressing her cheek lightly.

"I bet the boys are after you for at least something," I said softly, nudging her bangs aside with my fingertips. "I'll say," she snorted, thinking of the few times boys had stared at her from across where ever she happened to be, in awe. "You have a very nice smile," I said, sliding my thumb down against the corner of her beak. "You should smile more." I pressed against the corner of her beak with my thumb, drawing it upwards a little, smiling at her. "I smile," she said defensively. "Alright, then tell me what the boys seem to want you to do," I said, now sliding my index finger along her beak. "I think they...you know," Webby gulped, looking uncomfortable.

I pulled her face around and kissed her on the side of the throat. "Remember when I used to blow raspberries against your throat?" Scrooge teased, pressing his beak against Webbys throat again and blowing a few. "Yeah," Webby gulped. "So, what do you think the boys would want to do to you?" "H-hold hands....maybe," she said, squirming a bit on my lap and slowly becoming uncomfortable with all this. "Are you sure that's all they'd like to do?" "M-maybe.....I don't know....." "I think you do Webby" "N-no I d-don't." "Come on, tell me....." "I said I d-don't k-know....," Webby said, whispering now, looking away from me. "Would you mind if they touched your arms?" "N-not really...," Webby gulped. "Why?" "I...it...feels nice...sometimes, especially when your itchy" she said, her voice quavering a little. "Would you touch these boys too?" "I d-don't k-know U-uncle S-scrooge," Webby breathed. "Where?" "M-m-maybe a h-high five, I s-said I still d-d-don't know....," Webby gulped, her eyes widening, as though she'd started catching on to where Scrooge really meant as far as touching goes. "I bet I can guess where these boys, if you ever met boys outside of Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the few others you already have, would probably get t touch if you'd ever let them." "W-where?," Webby whimpered. "Would you let them squeeze your behind?" "N-no...," she breathed. "Would you let them grab your chest?" "N-no U-uncle S-scrooge...." "Would t you let them touch you between your legs?" Webby now was slowly grasping at what her uncle was doing and asking. I slid my right hand down onto her thigh, stroking idly along her inner thigh, keeping a good several inches away from her underwear covered crotch. "N-no!," she said softly. "Are you sure about that?" Scrooge pressed. "I...I...I d-don't know....." 

I slid my hand just a little higher. Webby was trembling now, swallowing repeatedly. Her face was flushed, and she appeared embarrassed, tense, and excited. Clearly her head was telling her to leave but her body kept her rooted to where she sat. Her nipples were hard little eraser points against her nightshirt. I shifted her a bit on my lap, just in case Webby was forgetting my big boner beneath her, and happen to notice a slightly darker shade on her underwear between her legs. It was dark, and obviously coming from the moisture seeping from her tween vagina lips. "Have you ever even thought of such things?" I asked. "I....I can't remember," she whispered. Clearly her mind was getting slightly foggy due to how her body was feeling.

I slid my hand back onto her face and caressed her cheek, then flicked back her bangs again. Webby was sweating nervously. I pressed my index finger against her beak, and dipped it between a little, then slid it back and forth along her mouth. "Would you like it if someone you knew, tried those things?" I asked, trying to keep my own voice even, knowing I almost had her in my hands like putty. She would remain that way for quite a long time too. "I...I...w-well...I d-don't know Scrooge...," she sighed. I pressed my finger a bit harder, and she opened her beak for me. I then slid them down over my finger. "You used to suck your thumb when you were a baby, remember?" I said. "I guess you never know when a talent like that can come in handy."

Webby slid her beak down my finger to the knuckle, and her eyes tilted towards me as she sucked on my finger. Webby then slid her beak back up and off them, before turning away. I pressed my hand against the side of her face and turned her towards me. I caught her flickering eyes with mine and held them, then pulled her head in against me. Webby fought a little, attempting to draw back. I saw sudden fright in her eyes as her beak neared mine. But her body dismissed it quickly, the fear. Then we were together, our beaks melding slowly. Hers remained stiff for perhaps five seconds, then softened and parted. My arms around her tightened as our tongues slid slowly forward, experimentally tasting each other. Our beaks moved slowly, wetly together. Webbys head tilted back, her eyes closing as she gave a convulsive shudder. My right hand slid up her belly, then up onto her left breast. I stroked my hand very lightly along the underside of the developing mound, but there was no sign of shock or resistance from Webby. I clearly had her right where I wanted her. I cupped her developing breast more firmly, squeezing it. She groaned softly into my beak. I pulled back and Webby eyes flickered open, filled with excitement, concern, anxiety, embarrassment, and a mute appeal to continue.

I gripped the bottom button of her nightshirt and slowly began to unbutton each button one by one before beginning to peel it off of her body, exposing her training bra. Webbys eyes went wild for a second, and I heard a gasp of alarm. She seemed uncertain, and her hands moved to stop me. I sped up in removing it, pulling it backwards off her body, then tossing it away when she reached for it. She covered her training bra covered breasts with her arms, her eyes huge. I smiled reassuringly, then gripped Webbys small wrists and gently, but insistently pulled them free. Her face reddened as I exposed the training bra completely, but I kissed her, first on the side of the face, then on her neck, then on her beak again, and her resistance slowly melted. I then made quick work of her training bra. It had been easy to unhook and I flung it aside. It was pink everywhere but the cups which were white. Now with her budding barley a-cup breasts exposed, I could continue my work.

I stroked the underside of her bare budding breast as I had before, only now feeling the warmth and softness. I squeezed the very small orb, marveling at how pert, how firm its nipple had become from my touches. It had been years and years since I'd felt a tween breast, far too long in fact. I eased Webby back, my beak moving with less restraint on hers, my tongue slipping into her beak as my hand kneaded her breast. Then I pulled back, easing Webbys head back and raising her developing chest, looking down at those rock-hard little nipples, sticking out so firmly, so tempting. I then pinched one, squeezing it and pulling it up, then bent my head and licked a slow trail around and around it, wanting to prolong the anticipation. Finally, I allowed my tongue to lick heavily across the quivering little breast button, and she jerked in response.

I licked again and again and again, then fastened my beak around it and suckled gently. I drew the nipple and areola into my mouth, licking my tongue over the sensitive flesh as I suckled. I closed my teeth on her nipple, though not tightly, nibbling and chewing at it as she wriggled a little in my lap. She was grinding her ass down on my thigh, gasping and whimpering softly as she rubbed herself on me. Her beak was opening and closing, her eyes tightly clenched, then she stiffened.

"U...u...Uncle...S...Scroooooge!" she gasped.

I slid a hand down between her legs and squeezed her underwear covered vagina. Webby gasped and jerked her head back. She arched her back and bucked her hips upwards as I squeezed and rubbed her underwear covered vagina furiously. Webby bounced and shook through an obvious orgasm, moaning and puffing like a steam engine, it was probably Webbys first given that she was only 12, before letting her head fall back against the table. With a soft, quavering groan, Webby went limp. I stopped rubbing and simply cupped her vagina gently, feeling the moisture of her against the palm of my hand. I continued to lick and suckle at her nipples and breasts for a minute, before pulling my head up, smiling at her face. Webby blinked back at me, then licked her beak. I raised her head and kissed her on the beak, then drew back. My right hand slid over her firm developing young breasts, then down her soft, concave belly to the elastic around her underwear.

Webbys underwear where the girly tighty whities version. A light shade of pink around the waistband and leg bands with a slightly darker pink fake bow dead center of the waist band and white everywhere else. I hooked my thumb in the side and tugged downwards. Again, I saw an instant's alarm on Webbys sweet young face, but she didn't resist, possibly due to her bodies urges having full control over her brain. I tugged her underwear down, baring her softly feathery vagina mound, before letting them slide down her legs to her ankles. She kicked them off with a few little flicks, then turned her head away, as if embarrassed. Webby was practically lying across my lap now, rather than sitting, and I could easily see her little vagina peeking through her feathers. Her vagina, including a few feathers around it, was moist, damp, and her thighs were warm as I gently pulled them apart.

I raised her upper body a little, so she could see better, then pressed my ring finger against her beak and slid it inside. She sucked on it like it was a cock, sliding her tongue over it as well. I pumped it slowly and gently in her mouth, enjoying watching her. Then I pulled the finger free and pressed it against her vagina. Webby gulped and stared in anxiety and anticipation as I forced my finger through her tight, moist vagina lips, laying it along the cleft so her vagina lips could close over it. I began to rub it up and down, not seeking to enter Webby at all just yet. Webby squirmed a little, and said something so soft I couldn't hear. I rubbed faster, pressing my finger against her clitty as she pressed her face into my shoulder.

"You like this, Webby?" I whispered.

"Ye...yesssss," Webby breathed.

I rubbed steadily, alternating between light caresses, and harder rubbing movements. Webby started to squirm on my lap again, and I eased my finger down her vagina slit, searching briefly before finding her hole. I slowly dipped my finger into it, sliding it into the tight, sucking heat of her body. "Ohhh!" Webby gasped, panting harder and harder. I screwed my finger in deeper, rubbing it back and forth against her clitty as I fucked her with it. Then I brought my thumb down on her hot little vagina button and pressed it downwards as well. Webby let out a soft exclamation of pleasure, then closed her eyes and let her head drop back. I rubbed harder, fucking my finger inside her further still as Webby groaned and humped lightly up at me. Webbys ass rubbed and ground against my erection, and I feared I would soon come if I didn't stuff it up her tight vagina. I stabbed my finger deep, grinding the knuckle against her clitty, and felt her cherry deep inside.

I cursed and jerked my finger out, then undid my shorts and pulled down the zipper. One of the rare times I was wearing shorts and underwear. I shifted Webby, getting her to stand briefly, then jerked my shorts and underwear down and off. She stared at my bulging penis with wide eyes. I jerked my frock coat up and off too, after unbuttoning it, then reached for Webby, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards me. Webby struggled back briefly, but I pulled her forward, making her stand, straddling my chair. I leaned forward and gripped her ass, then licked forcefully against her tight virgin vagina. Webby tasted delightful, and almost immediately began to grind her hips against me. I wanted to eat her to a climax, but my penis was getting ready to blow, and I wanted it inside her.

I leaned back, and looked up at Webby. Her eyes were filled with steaming, passionate sexual need, and her chest was heaving like a bellows. I drew Webby forward a bit more, then gripped her hips, pulling her down. Webby lowered herself and I held my penis up. Webby hesitated, then halted, moving up again. I let go of my penis and gripped her waist, pulling her back down again, lowering Webby to a squat. Her eyes darted from side to side like a bird seeking escape. "Take my Penis in your hands," I said. Webby stared at me in shock and fear. "Take it into your hands, Webby," I said. She looked down at it, then hesitantly reached for it, gripping it ever so lightly in her small hands. "Point it upwards at your vagina," I instructed. Webby raised it obediently, then lifted her beseeching eyes to me again. "Are you ready?" Scrooge asked. "I...I'm scared," she gulped. "This is what you wanted, Webby. There's nothing to be scared of."

I pulled Webby downwards, and again she resisted a little. I felt my penis tip against her slit, and she jerked upwards, then settled down again. I pulled Webby lower. "Put it in, Webby," I said. "Put it in." I felt my penis nudging her hole, and pulled Webby lower. She whimpered as my penis tip split her vagina and slid through her vagina lips. Webby was breathing even faster, and I worried she might hyperventilate or something. I pulled Webby lower, and felt the helmeted head of my penis slowly cleaving the tight, moist folds of her virginal vagina shaft. I fed her another inch, then another. My penis was almost ready to explode, but I fought it down desperately. I felt Webbys cherry against my penis tip, and let go of her hips, stroking and caressing them instead. "Do it," I said. "Start riding my penis, Webby. Let it up inside you." She shuddered, then placed her hands on my shoulders and ground her hips a little. Webby drew up, then settled down, her tight vagina flesh squeezing and stroking my penis tip.

She eased up, then down again, letting my penis press hard against her hymen. Webby withdrew then settled down again. Again, and again she rode down onto my penis until it jammed into her hymen. I pushed a little harder, and finally roughly tore her cherry open. Webby cried out, and went still, trembling, her beak opening and closing soundlessly. Then Webby slid slowly up, just a bit, before sliding down...down...down. All the way down. Her eyes were clenched and her head pulled up and back a bit as her vagina slid right down my penis to the hilt. I groaned too, and gripped Webbys ass cheeks as I buried my face in her developing breasts. I sucked and chewed on her nipples beginning to grind my hips around, and her around on top of me. My penis was deep in her soft, warm guts, and her vagina was squeezing and sucking on it. It was all I could do to keep from blowing. She was as hot as I was, though, and when I caught her eyes again, they were desperate and feverish with desire.

"U...U...Uncle....S....Scrooge," Webby gasped. "Ohhh. OOhhhH!" I dug my fingers into her soft, round ass and jerked her up, then back. I repeated the action, then again, humping my hips upwards for the third time as Webby came down. Webby began to rise on her own, her strong young thighs lifting her up on my penis as I sat there fighting my will to come. Webby slid her juicy young snatch halfway up my erection, then dropped it down again. Almost immediately Webby jerked up once, then down again, before riding my penis for all she was worth, sliding that tight, tween vagina over my penis with gleeful grunts, groans and sharp, high pitched cries of pleasure. I tried to hold back, but once she started riding my erection, I was helpless. I blasted off inside her like I hadn't come in months, maybe years. My steamy cum shot deep into her insides as Webby whined, yelped and bounced up and down on my lap.

I bounced her up and down with my hands too, her soft buttocks slapping against my thighs each time her vagina gulped down my penis. I leaned into her developing breasts, licking at them as, what little she had for breasts, bounced up and down. Then Webby clutched me hard, mashing her developing breasts around my face, humping madly on my penis. Webby cried out in pleasure, a long series of yelping exclamations of pleasure that rose in strength and emotion, finally reaching a crescendo in a long, drawn out cry of ecstasy. Webby trembled violently, then collapsed into a limp ball of feathery flesh. I pushed Webby back a little, though still hugging her tightly against me. I felt her vagina sucking and spasming around my erection, sighing in pleasure and relief as I hugged her.

Webby laid her head over my shoulder, panting for breath, groaning softly. I squeezed her soft, round ass, kneading the warm feathery flesh. I picked her up then and turned to drop her on the table. Webby laid back, her arms flopping above her head, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regain her breath. I sat down again and pulled the chair back, then gripped her legs before lifting them up and apart. I spread Webby open, then stroked her thighs as I looked at her small, neat slit. It was leaking both her cum and mine, not to mention, her vagina blood from me breaking her hymen. I then licked a trail up and down along the edges of it, sliding my tongue against her gash and licking it up and down lightly, before adding more pressure, forcing it through her vagina lips. I pulled her vagina lips open with my fingers and lapped at her pink vagina as she groaned in pleasure, drawing her legs up.

I gripped her thighs and shoved them back more, seizing her hips, pulling her ass over the edge more. I rained kisses over her feathery buttocks, before sticking my tongue into her vaginal slit again screwing it down into her tight vagina tunnel. Webby started humping up at me, breathing hard again. The table shook as she jerked and writhed atop it. I mashed my face into her delightful snatch and sucked for all I was worth, my tongue whipping across her clitty, Webby yelping and moaning in pleasure. The thought kept repeating itself in my head that this was Webby! That this was Beakleys granddaughter. That she'd go fucking crazy if she knew what I was doing right now. But you know, instead of turning me off that turned me on.

It was the old forbidden act. And also...maybe some kind of...rivalry thing with Beakley. I mean, we'd always been kind of rivals when we would go out on spy missions, mainly just in our styles as to how each mission should be handled. Fucking her granddaughter was just such a...a big Goddamn win over her! Not that this was any part of our rivalry. The mere thought of her trying anything like this was enough to make me steam. If she, well, let's just not go there. "OOohhhhhhhh!" Webby groaned.

My mind was pulled back to what I was doing. Webby was humping madly now, and as I thrust my fingers up her snatch, she came. I sucked frenziedly at her clit as she gurgled in pleasure and arched her back, shooting Webby juice, Scrooge cum and Webby vaginal blood into my waiting beak. "Goddamn little slut," I thought. "You really need it, don't you baby!" My penis was starting to harden again. That was amazing, given I'd come like gangbusters less than ten minutes ago. I wasn't a kid any more, even if I was fucking one. I continued sucking Webby's vaginal slit until she calmed down, then stood up and looked down at her. I slid my hands over her developing breasts again then leaned in and kissed her on the beak. Webby groaned weakly and kissed back only a little.

I lifted Webby up, then set her down on the floor, letting her fold down to her knees. I held onto one of Webbys arms, gripping her hair with my other hand, mashing her face into my groin. My penis pulsed and hardened more at the feel of her sweet beak and cheeks against it. Webby opened her beak and I felt her beak slide over my penis tip. I let go of her arm and placed both hands lightly on her head, thinking again of her granny. Beakly, would be pissed. She was probably busy keeping everyone in line right now to the best of her ability, not thinking about Webby at all. If only she only knew what her little girl was up to... Webby bobbed her beak willingly over my penis, sliding it down halfway to the base. I had to fuck her face, though, holding her still for a few seconds so I could pump my erection into her beak. Then I pulled back and turned Webby around.

"Get on your hands and knees, Webby," I gulped, dropping to my knees behind her. Webby twisted around and spread her legs, groaning as she let her head fall. I stroked Webbys ass and slid a hand between her thighs, cupping her vagina mound, squeezing it. I then slid my penis into her. She groaned long and low as it drove up into her insides. I groaned myself, twisting my penis around inside her as I ground my hips against Webbys ass cheeks. My hands slid up and down her sides, then moved under her to cup her developing breasts yet again. I started fucking her slowly again, sliding my penis back and forth in her tween snatch, slapping my hips lightly into her buttocks. I looked down at Webbys wrinkled little anal opening, and a kind of flash went off in my head.

I pressed my finger against it and wriggled it slowly inside. "Ooooo. Whaaaa....what a....what are you doooooing?" Webby moaned. I wriggled my finger into her ass to the knuckle, twisting it around inside her before using it up against her tailbone to jerk her up and down while I fucked. "Ever....ever had sex in the ass, Webby?" I panted. "No!" she gasped. "You know some boys might stare at this round ass of yours,  
if you ever showed it off Webby. That's what they'd admire on you. They'd probably want to ram their erections up your asshole." I pumped my finger up and down in her rectum, then pulled it out and slid my penis free of her snatch. I pressed my penis tip against her wrinkled asshole. She groaned and shook her head.

"Uncle Scrooooge! OohhhhH! NooooooO!" "You need it, Webby," I grunted. "You need a big ol' penis up the asshole. Just think what your friends would think if they could see you now." I drove my penis into her with a fast thrust, as she cried out in pain, her head whipping up and back. I dug my fingers into her hips and pulled back a little, then slapped her ass, the sound like a loud CRACK of noise in the room. She yelped, but as she did I stuffed my erection into her to the hilt. I felt her hot, tight guts around my penis and groaned in satisfaction. "OhhH! Oohhh! Ohh God! Oohh God!" Webby whined. "There you gooo," I sighed. "OOhh! It's...I feel soo...so full!" protested Webby. "Full of penis, Webby. Full of penis! Just like you were made for." I pulled back a few inches, then thrust forward again. Webby gasped and lurched forward. I pulled back again, then thrust in sharply this time. I ground my hips against her ass and then slapped her again in the process.

"Oww!" Protested Webby. "Yeah! Yeah!" I gasped. I slid my erection back down her ass tunnel until only the head remained, then drove it right back into her again. I didn't care if she was my niece or if she bled. Webby was a hot assed slut that needed fucking, and I was going to give her the fuck she deserved! I began fucking stronger, pumping steadily, but with growing speed, using the entire length of my penis. Soon I was pounding it into Webby, with Webby yelping with every hard thrust. I hammered my hips into her small, round ass hard enough to leave bruises, jerking her back to meet every thrust. Webbys head was bouncing up and down wildly, and her developing breasts moved slightly below her. I pounded it to her as hard and fast as I could, getting kind of crazed with the lust and desire inside me. I felt my balls swelling, as I picked up the pace even more, throwing a flurry of penis-strokes up her tail hole causing my balls to explode. I cried out in elation, burying my penis up her anus, slamming into Webby so she fell forward onto her belly.

I fell atop Webby, my penis still deep in her guts. I continued to pump, though slowly now, crushing her to the floor, dropping a hot, sticky load inside her. I groaned, slowing even more, until finally coming to rest inside her. I was buried to the hilt in my niece's tight asshole, and she was groaning and whimpering below me. I rolled slowly onto my left side, taking her with me, hugging her against me. I stroked her belly and developing breasts, then slid my hand down between her legs and stroked my finger against her clit. Webby started whining and humping back against me almost at once. In a minute, she came again, her asshole spasming around my softening penis.

Well, over the rest of the week I fucked my hot little niece, Webby, six ways from Sunday. I'd been fine not having sex for a really long time, and had always been faithful to my family. Fucking my niece, a hot, firm tween at that, made me horny twenty-four hours a day. When I wasn't sucking her off, or chewing on her nipples, I was pumping my penis up her snatch or into her beak. I fucked her in every position I knew about, and even a few I didn't, and by the time everyone returned home the next weekend, she knew all there was to know about sex, and was now my little secret plaything. Never knowing that what was happening was wrong.


End file.
